Barbs and Rubber
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Even a hard rubber ball can be pierced with a needle.
1. Chapter 1

Luffiko was held down by the sadistic Rob Lucci, who was licking his lips in anticipation. "Let me go, Pigeon Guy!" She pleaded, looking annoyed. He felt her large bosom, pressing it up and down and grabbing it firmly. "It's so big, and soft…you are indeed a rubber woman and worthy of that title." He said. His companion, Hattori looked from the railing above in the room they were in. "What are you trying to do, Pigeon Guy?" "I'm just interested in your rubber body, is all." He used his finger to unbutton Luffiko's shirt. With that one button undone, her bosom split out and then unbuttoned the other top buttons. "Look at them, they want to breathe!" Lucci, not holding back ripped the shirt off completely. Luffiko's breast bounced and swayed nonstop. He squeezed them nonstop. "Ah, not there!" She pleaded, resisting the sensitivity of her breasts. "Even your rubber body can't nullify pleasure." Lucci said, licking her nipples.

"Damn you, stop it!" Luffiko said, forming a fist. She punched Lucci, who immediately countered with the iron shell technique. "You hit harder than I'd thought." He said, pulling her nipple. "Ah, don't pull them, Pigeon asshole!" "I bet your asshole is tight, too tight!" Luffiko's nipples stretched. "I don't believe you tried to hide this fun, stretchy and lewd body from me, Strawhat." Lucci pulled her breast up and down. "I'm going to put this glorious breast around my dick and thrust until I bust." He pulled down his pants and out came his dick. He wrapped Luffiko's breast around it and tied it hard. "No, stop! Get your nasty penis off that!" She said, unable to resist the sensation. Lucci humped through the breast with all his might. However, the more he thrusted, the harder it became to do. "This feeling, it's like a vagina growing tighter and tighter…" He said, getting more and more turned on. "I'd better pull out." He did just that, Luffiko's breast curling and snapping back into place. "Damn you Pigeon Man!" She said, gaining control. She went for his dick. "What are you trying?" Lucci asked. "I'll do the same thing to you!" She went for his balls with one hand and his dick with the other. "If I pull these like you pulled my breast, you'll fall down just like I did!" She smiled a large grin.

"That isn't going to work on me-" A small spark ignited in Lucci's body. He fell over. "I forgot, I edged a little earlier." "Ha! You're mine now, Pigeon Man!" She turned and twisted Lucci's genitals around, up and down and all around. He was succumbing to the sensation as well. "Stop, I'm about to-" He suddenly shot a warm sticky glob of semen from his dick. It hit Luffiko on her face. She touched it and examined it. "What is this? Blood?" She licked it. "Wow, what a nice taste!" "Oh, you like that, eh?" Lucci said. "I do! I want more!" "Then try to suck it out with your mouth!" "Okay! Here I go!" Luffiko took Lucci's dick and began to suck on it like a hose. "She's really sucking it hard, with no let up at all!" Lucci thought. "But I'm already empty. It's just mindless suctioning at this point-" He stopped as Luffiko sucked his dickhole for dear life trying to get his seed out. "It's really stuck in here, Pigeon Man!" She told him, muffled. "Strawhat, I'm already empty. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for me to recharge." She stopped sucking and moaned. "Well, that's no fun…"

The next day, Luffiko came to Rob Lucci. "Hey, are you recharged?" She asked eagerly. "I brought vegetables for a salad. I want your dressing on it!" Lucci looked at her, unamused.

The two were fucking at a hotel. "What's up with you and my body?" She said, tongue out from the sensation. "If I have sex with you, we'll both make a concoction that'll exceed my own." He lied to her. "Notice how you're always moist down there?" Luffiko touched her clitoris. "It is a little sticky…" She put her fingers in her mouth. "It's strange…but I like it!" She twist-turned to Lucci. "Let's have a lot of sex and make a lot of dressing!" She turned her whole body around. "She's serious. I'd better be careful." Luffiko began to thrust up and down on Lucci's crotch, tightening with every thrust. Lucci couldn't take the feeling. "She's tight, just as expected." He thought, smiling. Luffiko smiled as well. Suddenly, she began to thrust and push her body up and down. Whenever it went up, Lucci tensed up. When it went down, her skin became pink. Eventually, steam came from her body. "Whoo, it's gotten hot in here, don't you think, Pigeon Guy?" She said, swaying her hand. Lucci's face was turned over. "She's really hot and tight!" He thought. "It's like she compressed her own body and increased the heat it generates!" "Are you okay, Pigeon Guy?" Luffiko asked. "Maybe one more thrust can get your dressing out." She slowly moved. "No, don't!" With that one move, Lucci bursted against his will and released his seed out of her. "Oh? You got some of it out!" She got off him and held her vagina with her hand. She went to get the salad and dumped the lewd contents of her and Lucci's harem onto it. "Is she serious?" Lucci thought, panting. "It's delicious!" She yelled happily. "Pigeon Guy, you wanna try some?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Luffiko came back to Rob Lucci, happier than usual. "Pigeon Guy! Over here!" She called to him. "That dressing of yours was reallllllllly good! My whole crew wants to try some of it." "Sex again? Well, I could try to see if my special ability can handle it better I can." He thought. "Ability? You have a Devil Fruit?" "I do." He looked at her menacingly. Hattori cooed. "These breasts won't be able to handle it." He pulled on them. "Stop that, Pigeon guy!"

In the same hotel, Lucci took off his blazer and shirt. "Get ready for this." He said. Hattori flew up to a high area. His body began to transform, growing bigger and bigger. A tail sprouted from behind. Finally, he was an inch away from the ceiling. Luffiko stared at him for a minute and began to laugh. "You're a cat?! That's too much!" "Stop laughing, I'll show you what you're dealing with!" Lucci undid his pants, showing his barbed cat penis. Luffiko looked at it and laughed even harder. "Now it looks like a flower bud!" Lucci growled. "Enough, your tight rubbery vagina will be mine!" Luffiko pushed him away. "That thing's not going inside of my pussy!" She said, looking at the barbs. "But how will you get my essence if you don't fuck me?" Lucci said, smirking. "Turn back to normal." "But this form is stronger and will produce more of your…dressing, as you made mention." Luffiko naively looked up to him and at his barbed cat penis.

"…Really?"

"Yes"

"Well, I guess it'll be worth it to see the crew's faces once they try it! Let's go wild!" Luffiko took off her clothes and put her straw hat on the lamp. "Okay, go ahead nice and slow." She stretched out her vagina for Lucci. He licked his lips. "You smell stronger than usual down there." "I put a lot of seasonings and stuff in the kitchen inside. That should make our dressing even more tasty!" Lucci and Hattori paused for a moment, then Lucci put his barbed cat penis inside of the rubbery vagina. "Okay, that should do it." She let go of the vaginal walls. "The Leopard's peculiar shape will surely make her wince and loosen up her-" He was stopped by the sudden snare of the rubberwoman's crevasse. The barbs on the barbed cat penis were bent as opposed to piercing the skin. Lucci roared in pain. "Huh? What's the matter?" Luffiko asked. "You always make those faces when we have sex." "Nothing, it's just your vagina - it's too tight for me to handle." He answered. "Iron Shell!" He solidified, gaining some control over his barbed cat penis. "There. Now let's begin." He thrusted inside of her over and over. She was being taken over by the sensation that was the leopard man's hardened hard-on. "This is working well. She's in my control now." He finally was able to get inside of her and move about. "Yes, this is more like it! She's soft and wet at the same time!" Luffiko screamed in pleasurable pain.

Lucci took over the session, having his way with Luffiko. He held her body with one hand and proceeded to use the other to poke at her breasts. "These claws may be too much for your bouncy breasts, don't you think?" "Stop…I can't move my body…" Lucci grew more and more stimulated by his quarry being helpless. He was humping her like a wild animal, unrefined. He got closer to her, pushing her body up and down. He was getting hot, closing in near the climax. Luffiko's body got more and more pink, steam shot out of her vagina. "Now you're mine!" She stretched her arms, wrapped them around his shoulders and spun around. Now she was on top of him. "That technique is pretty cool." She said. "But now I'm gonna do this!" Lucci stood strong, still reinforcing his iron shell. "Gum-Gum Jet Bounce!" Luffiko grinded on the leopard man nonstop, growing more and pinker and hotter than ever before. Lucci's iron shell could only do so much. He decided to take it up a notch. "What's the matter, can't handle the heat?" She teased. "I can." Lucci said, sneering. "But can you handle this?" He closed his eyes, channeling his energy to his barbed cat penis. "I'm about to cum. But you won't be able to withstand it." He began to stretch out. "Now, it's time for…Rokuougan!" A strange force came from Lucci's barbed cat penis. It exploded inside of Luffiko's vagina, hidden inside of the massive amount of cum he released. She was being pushed off of his pelvis.

"Uh-oh. I better use this, then." Luffiko cancelled Gear 2nd and bit her thumb. She blew into it, expanding her arm.

"What is this?" Lucci said.

"It's the 3rd Gear." She replied. She began to transfer the air into her pelvic bones. "This better work…" She struggled to hold herself onto Lucci as his Rokuougan Semen Blast struggled with her Gear 3rd-enforced crotch. Hattori flew out of the window, knowing of the impending aftermath. Suddenly, there was a massive thud inside of their room. Everyone inside and outside stopped for a moment. Back in the room, the bed was destroyed and Luffiko, shrunken was stuck on Lucci's dick. He reverted back to normal. "It was a tie, Pigeon Guy!" She said, high pitched. "What in the world happened?" He tried to pull her off. "Stop, I'm holding all of the dressing inside of me." She told him. Hattori came in from the window and saw the spectacle. He began to laugh at his partner's situation. Lucci looked at him, annoyed.

Back at the area that the Straw Hats were staying at, Luffiko gave Sanjine the 'dressing' to use during lunch. She smelled it, acknowledging the aroma. Everyone came around the feast she cooked. "Luffiko found some really nice dressing for our salad, Nam-Honey." She said, giving the navigator a portion, along with Robin. "Really? Well it seems our airheaded captain came through." He said. "Yeah, it's really good. And it came from a me and a cat guy!" She said. "Huh? You and a cat man made this?" Robin asked, looking at the salad. "Yep. I mananged to save every drop we made." Everyone tasted the dressing on the salad. "Well?"

"Not bad, Luffiko." Zorona said.

"I love it!" Usoppo exclaimed.

"It's very delicious!" Toni said, holding her cheeks.

"It's got a strong flavor to it." Sanjine said, chewing.

Robin was silent.

Nam was gritting his teeth.

"This is cum."

Everyone stopped for a moment, turning to their captain. "What's cum?" Toni asked Nam. Nam's face was growing more and more tense. Robin's was one of disappointment.

"As a human, this was very disgraceful of you, captain."


End file.
